The New Girl
by Kodo Teal
Summary: An american punk comes to Ouran and gets herself in debt! will the Club learn to deal with her stubborn ways? or will tamaki suffer from emotional dilusions? perhaps both! read for answers! TamaxHaru ocx?
1. Prelude

Chapter 1

Yellow. Folds and folds of yellow. The starchy fabric lay in the girl's hands, making her sensitive arms itch terribly. She eyed the folded garment in disgust, her olive eyes sending fiery daggers to the abomination in her arms. What was she supposed to do with this anyway? Was it some sort of costume for a bad play? She didn't dare move in fear the yellow stuff would come to life and jump up, attacking her and forcing itself unto her and never coming off.

"So? What do you think?" Her father's voice sounded by her ear. "That's the new school uniform you'll be wearing! I enrolled you into the new high school here."

Looking up with a disappointed look, she replied nonchalantly, "What's the school called? Loser high? It must be in loserville, too."

"Hm? No, it's called Ouran High School. It's the best in the vicinity! No- the country! It's where all the high-class people go. Besides, we can afford it, and that's all that matters."

Sighing, she hung her head. Why was it always about money? Okay, so they were aristocrats, but still! Would she ever get away from it all?

"Oh! And Pumpkin! Don't forget the first day is Monday! That's tomorrow- be sure you're ready!" He closed the doors to her bedroom and walked away with a skip in his step.

"I know what today is…" As soon as she was alone, she placed the dress on her bed and stepped away quickly, rubbing her arms for comfort. That thing _needed _to be fixed. The school most likely wouldn't appreciate a torn uniform, as it was a probably a preppy place. Chewing her lower lip, Pumpkin held the dress up carefully and placed it to herself, examining it in her full length mirror. What did she have that would accurately accentuate her punk/rock style to this evil yellow mess? It came with white stockings, so she couldn't add her own, but- she did have leglets and anklets she could add. The shoes it came with were black leather Mary-Jane's that had been polished to just the right shininess she could see her blank expression in the reflection. So she couldn't add her black knee-high lace-ups. Looking over the dress again, she realized the sleeves were long with white cuffs at the ends. So bracelets were out of the question. Ah- rings and makeup were alright- and she could add a belt to the waist. And her hair- luckily they didn't have a hair code that needed to be followed. Placing the uniform on a nearby lounge chair, she left her room in search of some food.

Pumpkin Chorus was a sixteen year old democrat. Her family had just moved from abroad, but it made no difference in the fact they were rich, famous, and had every luxury they could imagine at hand. Her father dealt in the farming industry, and owned nearly every major vegetable and/or fruit company. Not to mention he was also the president of a rather large electronics firm. But that was just a few dollars on the side, he claimed. Pocket money, supposedly.

His mother had lived here for several years before, and invited her son and his family to live in this wonderful town of Tokyo. Apparently the industries were booming greatly in the area, and profits could rise drastically, given a little time. So- Mr. Chorus packed his family and made the great escape to Japan. For monetary gain, of course. Why else? The only problem was that his greatest enemy was here- the Ohtori Group.

Native to Japan, this industry owning giant was perhaps the richest family in the world- and the Chorus Group was close behind. Perhaps that would explain their competition in everything. They had a son, so Chorus had a daughter. They got a second industry, so Chorus got another- the electronics firm. Mr. Chorus and his father both were in constant competition with Ohtori, so it was only natural that the only heir, Pumpkin, would be as well.

She had been trained from an early age how to deal with money, and math was her strongpoint. She could figure out problems quickly and found in life she could do the same- it all dealt with equations and missing numbers. Replace the letter with correct number and the answer would be right in front of you. She excelled in chess, as well as other trivial games. Deduction automatically came with math, and she found she knew so much more about conversations her father had with other dignitaries. However- it didn't stop her sass. She was sixteen after all, and wanted her space. She loved her books and music, along with her friends and style. But because they had just moved, all her friends were back home in America.

Opening the over-sized refrigerator door, she scanned the freezer for her one weakness: cherry flavored ice cream with gummy bears. Shoving the dreaded frozen spinach to the side, (she knew tomorrow Ms. Thomas would be making it special) Pumpkin took the quart-sized bucket from the shelf and opened it, sniffing the aromatic smell of cherries and gummy bears. She loved moments like this; sitting alone at the breakfast table in the dark kitchen eating her favorite treat. She knew a big day lay ahead of her tomorrow, but she didn't let that stop her from having a little more freedom before hand. She knew she needed her sleep, but a few more minutes couldn't hurt, right?

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

Okay, I know you guys are hating me rightnow for taking down notsoinnocent honda tohru, but I had to deal with my father, and he aint too leniant sometimes... 

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own OHSHC- but if I did, I wouldve had tamaki have more blows to the head. his pain and suffering is my source of entertainment. XD

mariame


	2. Enrollment

Chapter 1

"Miss Chorus… MISS CHORUS!!" A female voice rang in her ears.

"Mmm…" She slurped up her saliva that had been leaking from the corner of her mouth and turned her head.

"Heh-hum… PUMPKIN!"

"EH?!" Sitting suddenly, Pumpkin tossed her head quickly, straining her neck in the process. "Ow… what is it, Ms. Thomas?" She rubbed the back of her neck as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Your ice cream has melted, and I believe you have school in an hour? They may not appreciate you being late- consider your father's heart, my dear." The maid cleared the table and placed a plate of perfectly fried eggs and buttered rye in front of the young girl. "Enjoy your breakfast." She said with a light smile before leaving the kitchen.

Glancing at the large silver clock over the stove, she had to do a double-take. Was it really that time? If it was, then- but Ms. Thomas already said that… gobbling her food down as fast as she could, Pumpkin hurried and gulped down her milk before running upstairs to her room and pulling off her clothes. It took a minute before she remembered the yellow dress required for her new school. Cringing, she ran to her large walk-in closet and searched her drawers for her accessories. There was no way she was going to that school dressed like a preppy teenybopper. Luckily she'd had a shower the day before- it wasn't like she had time at the moment anyway. Tying the final red and white scarf into place on her waist, she checked herself in the mirror one last time. Her brunet hair was pulled back into a spiked bun, a long piece hanging in the front which had two red streaks in her bangs. Kohl lined her dark green eyes along with purple eye shadow, with dark blue lipstick covering her pout lips. Silver rings lined every finger except the third finger on her left hand and the thumb on her right. The collar came up too high for a necklace, and her sleeves too long for bracelets, but that was okay. As long as people understood she wasn't like those other stuck-up rich girls.

Rushing down the stairs, she ushered out the door and into the waiting limo out front. Now was the time to worry about school. She'd grabbed her new book bag, black with white and red lines and buttons across the front. Her enrollment papers lay inside along with her blank notebooks and cell phone. She had fifteen minutes to be in the superintendent's office, and while she usually didn't mind being late, she was becoming a little nervous. What if she didn't make it? What if there was a large traffic jam and she became very late? Gritting her teeth and twiddling her thumbs, she glanced out the window and watched the large estates of well-off rich people pass by. Fortunately the driver knew exactly where to go to avoid the large crowds of commoners.

Taking a shaky breath, Pumpkin squeezed her bag close as she glimpsed a clock tower behind some trees. It was just another reminder of how late she was. She counted the seconds until the driver pulled up to the entrance. Large golden gates towered above, the letters 'O.R.' beautifully engraved at the top. Slowly they opened, not a single sound created as they gracefully swung apart. Out her tinted window were students watching her limo drive past, their wandering eyes curious as to who the newcomer was. Another thing she noticed was the sea of that dreaded color- yellow drowned out the sidewalks and blocked the trees, but at the same time there were a lot of blue suits walking along. The male uniforms had blue blazers and black slacks along with black and blue striped ties. Why did they get the good-looking suits while the girls got yellow disasters?

Turning her attention to the buildings, she was shocked she didn't see it before. The British and French eighteenth century-style buildings were actually _pink_. Her jaw dropped as she stared at the cathedral roofs and multi-story buildings. If there was one thing anyone knew about Pumpkin was that she absolutely hated the color pink, unless it clashed appropriately with her style, or was used in art. Twitching, she sat very still as the driver came to a rolling stop in front of the main building and opened the door for her. He offered his hand to her and helped her out, handing her bag to her and bowing before getting back into the car and driving off.

"Hey- wai-," but it was too late. He had left her all alone and now she was left to deal with administrations by her self. Not to mention the sun was reflecting off the bright pink buildings and right into her sensitive eyes. Slouching, she trudged up the stairs and through the doors, turning the large brass handle and pushing the over-sized door inward into a huge lobby with skylights and marble floors and marble fixtures and marble walls and marble statues- she was sure someone had a marble fetish. Swallowing, Pumpkin listened to her shoes click softly as she walked toward a door with an 'Admin Office' sign above. Opening the door, she was surprised it made a silent whine as it was pushed open.

"E- excuse me?" she peered her head around the door and looked inside.

"Yes? Are you a new student?" A lady sat behind a desk near another door.

"Yes. My name is Pu- Chorus. Miss Chorus." While she wasn't shy about her name, she wasn't too excited to shout it to the world, either. It wasn't her fault she was born on Halloween.

"Yes, Pumpkin Chorus! Please, the superintendent will see you now; just go through that door and you may speak with him." She smiled politely, not paying attention to the cringing girl in front of her and the snickering students sitting nearby.

"Yes, thank you." Pumpkin grimaced and turned her head, glaring at the others in the room, then walked into the superintendent's office. Opening the door, she heard two voices coming from inside and wondered if she should have knocked first. "Uhm- pardon me?" Stepping inside, she saw a man sitting behind a large desk and another man- a student who seemed to be begging him for something, but she couldn't be too sure.

Looking up from the boy to her, the man politely smiled and responded, "Yes miss? May I help you?"

It took the student less than two seconds to appear by her side. "Ah- may I introduce myself? I am-," he was cut off abruptly as a paperweight clonked him on the head, sending him to the floor. "Owie!!" The boy rubbed his head and pouted, giving the older man a hurt look.

"Excuse my son, Miss Chorus. He can't seem to keep his hands to himself." He smiled again, balancing another paperweight in his hand.

Feeling a little embarrassed, Pumpkin merely nodded and stepped forward, trying to ignore the boy in the corner mumbling something on how abusive his father was.

"I- it's no problem, really. Uhm, I came to give my enrollment papers, Mr. Suoh."

"Yes, of course, of course! And you can call me… uncle. Yes, Uncle Suoh! Call me that." Examining her up and down, he smirked. "I do like what you've done to the uniform- your idea?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." Reaching inside her bag, she pulled out her papers and handed them over. "These should be in order, Mr.- uh… _Uncle_ Suoh." She placed the papers on his desk in front of him and sat straight in her chair, suddenly becoming aware of a presence right behind her. Turning her head slowly, she saw the blue uniform of Suoh's son behind her. Gritting her teeth a little, Pumpkin turned all the way to face him. "Yes?" She asked, giving a raised eyebrow.

Recovering instantly, the blond immediately kneeled next to her chair and held her hand gently, giving her a soft blue-eyed look. "My name is Tamaki Suoh, but in your eyes I am nothing but a moth with no flame. Will you be the light to guide my way to your heart?"

"Eh?!" She blinked at him several times pulling her hand away. He didn't look Japanese, so how could he speak it so well? "Well- while I'm so _very_ flattered by that, I do wish you'd go back to your corner- you looked so natural there." She smiled at him, giving the signal to him that he was being too pestering and annoying. But it worked. He sat back in his darkened corner and drew little circles on the tiled floor.

Smirking, Mr. Suoh laughed and handed Pumpkin her class schedule. "I hope you have a good school year, Miss Pumpkin Chorus!"

"Huh?! Pumpkin Chorus?!" Tamaki was by her side again, looking at the name on her schedule and at her. "You- you're- you're Pumpkin Chorus?"

"Yeah, what of it?" She jerked her paper back and stood, walking toward the door.

"Oh no… Kyouya's not going to be happy about this…"

Mr. Suoh waited until the door clicked before responding. "Ohtori knows already."

* * *

Arrighty!! chapter one!! well... actually chapter two, but there was a prelude... anyhoo, I hope you anjoy it- and Im not getting paid to do this, but your comments will take the place of money! BTW- if you wanna read chapter three, you better comment, and that aint no mamas threat, neither. ya got that? PUNK?

DISCLAIMER: no. I DONT own OHSHC. because if I did, the kyo/haru scene would've lasted a wee bit longer.

mariame


	3. The boy who would be girl' and such

Chapter 3

Looking from her schedule up to the sign, Pumpkin read the sign above the classroom door- 3A. She could hear the instructor inside, a female lecturing about math. Feeling a light flutter in her chest, she opened the door and stepped inside. The teacher stopped mid-sentence and looked up from the textbook she was holding. Her eyebrows went up at the girl standing there, her mouth partly open. Pumpkin wasn't sure if the woman was surprised at her style, or if she was trying to catch flies. Suddenly remembering where she was, she bowed to the lady and greeted her accordingly.

A hand waved at her from the center of the room- it was the superintendent's son, Tamaki. He had a grin on his face, and looked like an idiot waving at her. Ignoring him completely, she turned back to the instructor. "Ohaiyo, sensei." _Good morning, teacher._

"O- ohaiyo." She responded, finally closing her mouth. "Please come in- everyone, this is your new classmate, Pumpkin Chorus." Turning back to Pumpkin she continued, "There is an empty desk there, by the window."

Pumpkin knew it was especially placed there for her. Rich people and places meant getting what you wanted, at any age. Pulling her bag from her shoulder, Pumpkin eased into her chair and placed the bag on the hook on the side of her desk. She was seated behind another girl, with a male student behind her, and a male student seated to her right and Tamaki on the other side of him. Gritting her teeth, she opened her book and tried to block out the whispering he was doing to the dark haired boy next to him; the one next to her. She could see this boy was avoiding looking up, keeping his dark gray eyes fixed on his own text book. Eyes widening in recognition, Pumpkin looked away slowly and swallowed.

It was him. The feared Kyouya Ohtori. Though she had never seen him before, his reputation outdid himself. A look alike of his father, the boy had already bought and sold enough companies to make any grown man green in the face. And he was sitting right next to her. When they made the seating arrangements, they apparently forgot the dispute between the families. Perhaps he was only in this class with her… or so she hoped.

"…yes, Suoh-san? You know the answer?" The teacher pointed to him with her chalk.

"Hai!" _Yes! _"Forty-seven!" he nodded triumphantly and sat back down.

Mirroring the teacher's smirk, Pumpkin raised her arm slowly while scanning the question on the chalkboard.

"Yes, Chorus-san?"

Standing, she replied, "The answer, sensei, is ninety-four. The dividend is carried to the next column, separating…" she explained how the answer was actually doubled, and that it was a trick math question. Her father had explained about these to her, and she found she could apply the same logic to actual problems in life. After her explanation, she turned her head, giving Tamaki a knowing smile. The boy looked back, dumbfounded, then nudged the raven-haired boy next to him, whispering if that was right. Nodding, Kyouya had his gaze fixed in one place; on Pumpkin.

She saw his expressionless face from the corner of her eye and felt a chill go down her spine. He frightened her. She wanted to shrivel up now that he was looking at her. It seemed he wouldn't look away, though. Chewing the inside of her mouth, she kept her eyes on her desk, determined not to look up. Why would he be interested in her anyway? She was the daughter of his family's industry's enemy, but that didn't mean she was going to squash him right there and then. The time ticked by slowly, every second making the hour seem longer, for even though Kyouya had turned his head and eyes too, she knew his intention was on her.

Once the bell rang for break, Pumpkin was the first one out, discretely, of course. The sooner she was away from Ohtori, the better. She didn't even know he went to this school, and was pretty sure her father didn't know, either. After she was in the hallway, she took off running down the corridor. More than anything, she hated peer pressure, from her family's enemy in business, no less. She really didn't want any trouble, especially on the first day of school. She did have a reputation to keep. Really the reason she was running was that she just wanted to get away from Ohtori. Her breathing came in short shallow huffs as she ran, her legs beginning to hurt with every stride- but that didn't matter. For the first time in her life, Pumpkin Chorus felt scared of someone; threatened by their existence. Shuddering, she ran straight- into a wall. Falling backward, she looked up and gasped. A giant loomed over her, his eyes dull and staring.

"I- uh- g-gomen!" _sorry! _She was paralyzed, however. She couldn't make herself move, no matter how hard she tried.

"Mm." He was still looking down at her when a light brown head appeared from behind him.

"Oh! Hello!" the person came out from behind the giant, and bent next to her, offering his hand out. "Sorry 'bout that! Takashi doesn't speak much." He smiled brightly, as though the whole world could cheer this- child? He looked to be about eight years old, and had the height of one, too. But then why was he wearing the high-schooler's uniform?

Raising to her feet, Pumpkin examined the boy up and down. "Uh- how old are you?"

"Huh?" Opening his large brown eyes, the boy smiled again and pronounced happily, "I'm eighteen!"

Chuckling, she looked down at him. "Wha- wait- it sounded like you said you were eighteen."

Blinking back up at her, the high schooler tilted his head to the side. "But I am. See?" He pulled his school ID from his pocket and held it up for her to see. Sure enough, the birth day proved he was- and the name-

"Mi- Mi- Mitsukuni Haninozuka?! No way!" The Haninozuka family was renown around the world for their fighting skills- and there was one standing right in front of her! She bowed low. "I am so sorry, please forgive me, I-,"

Smiling, Hani replied, "It's okay! Lots of people think I'm younger than I am! Right Takashi?"

"Mm." The giant agreed.

"Is that…" Eyeing the dark haired man in front of her, Pumpkin realized that this was Takashi Morinozuka- cousin to Haninozuka and feared just as much in battle. Bowing in his direction now, she apologized again. "Please forgive me. I didn't see you standing there, Morinozuka-san." It took a second before she felt a gentle hand on her head. "Huh?" Looking up, she saw he had a small hint of a smile on his face and his eyes were a little wider now.

"Don't worry about it." His voice was deep, and his vocabulary slow, but it made her heart warm, as though he were some giant teddy bear.

"What's your name?" Hani asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry- I'm Pumpkin Chorus- in the sophomore's class."

"So you're with Kyou-chan and Tama-chan?" There was an increased amount of excitement in his voice. "That's great! Hey, why not come to the third music room after school today? There'll be cake!" He said this last part with a higher octave than the other times he spoke, his voice excited. Right then the bell rang for the next class, and at the sound, Hani jumped up unto his cousin's shoulders and held tight. "We hafta get to class. See ya later, Pu-chan!"

"Yeah… please don't call me that…:

"Okay, Kabo-chan!" (kabocha is pumpkin- he added 'n' at the end as a play on words)

"Eh…" Slumping a little, she watched the couple walk away. Wait a minute- the bell rang- that meant it was time for her class, too! Looking frantically back and forth, Pumpkin didn't know where she was, whereto go, or where she came from. Oh no! She left her bag back in the classroom! Her map was in there… Sighing heavily, she walked hopelessly and picked a random hallway to go down. After a while of senseless wandering, she finally came out unto a veranda that overlooked the school grounds. It was actually quite beautiful, this place. Despite the pink buildings- who would make a building that color, anyway? They were probably just stupid. Shaking her head, she looked out below and saw a maze garden, a large koi pond, and the administrations building which looked a lot like an old church. Sakura trees lined the front driveway, all with their leaves turned because of the turning season, the leaves yellow and red. She realized then that yellow only belonged on trees. No where else. Leaning on the railing, she felt a soft breeze blow, brushing softly across her face and tugging her hair with it. Smiling meekly, Pumpkin sighed and listened to the birds and felt the warm sunlight fall across her face. So what she was missing class? It wasn't like she knew where it was anyway. Sitting in a nearby chair, she wondered why her father had agreed to come here in the first place. Sure she knew about the increase in economy in their industries here, but was there something else? Could her father be hiding something? He did seem more secretive lately. Scratching her head unsurely, she heard a noise coming from inside and stood up suddenly, listening intently.

"So, you think you can just put on your stupid charms and take my girl away, you scrawny little boy?" A gruff, harsh voice sounded nearby.

"I told you already, it's not like that!" A lighter voice responded.

"No? Then how is it like, you runt?"

Peering cautiously around the corner, Pumpkin saw a student pushing another student up against the wall forcefully.

"I'm not interested in her romantically at all!"

"Then why is she so interested in you, huh? Apparently you gave her enough hints to think you do!"

"Listen, I'm sorry, but-,"

"Oh, you will be, commoner!" The larger boy brought his knee up hard between the smaller boy's legs.

Wincing on his behalf, Pumpkin watched as he made no face expression.

"What the- what's wrong with you, kid? You got no balls or something?" He repeated the action, only receiving a small twitch from the smaller boy. "Wait- your not a-," Reaching down, he yanked down the other's slacks and gasped. Indeed, the boy in front of him was no boy at all. It was a girl. "Well, well, well. This changes everything." Pushing her up against the wall, he gripped her arms tightly. "Wait 'till she hears about this, huh?" He sneered into her face.

Pumpkin couldn't take it anymore. "Hey! Stop this!" Rushing forward, she threw her best punch and squared the guy in the face, making him fall backward.

"Oomf!" He regained his balance and took a step forward. "And who the hell are you?"

"It doesn't matter, just leave her alone."

"Oh? And just what are you going to do about it?"

"Keep you away from her."

"Go ahead and try, but you're just as scrawny as that kid." He came forward, about to hit her, but Pumpkin easily blocked him and dropped, sweeping her leg out and tripping him flat on his face.

"Come on, let's get out of here." She grabbed the other girl's hand and dragged her to the nearest bathroom. "You alright?" She asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for that, but I think you might be in more trouble than I was."

"Why's that?"

"He's the son of a yuzai." _Mafia leader_

Twitching, Pumpkin sank against the wall and slid down to a couch. "Oh no… this can't happen on my first day of school. I already have an enemy at this school- I don't another."

Sitting next to her, the girl smiled lightly. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

Nodding she replied, "Pumpkin Chorus."

"Who's your other enemy?"

"Kyouya Ohtori."

Haruhi's eyes widened as she looked ahead. "Oh."

"Why are you wearing the boy's uniform if you're a girl?

"Debt."

"Oh."

"Why are you enemies with Kyouya-senpai?"

"Family business."

"Oh."

"Shouldn't you get to class?"

"That yuzai dragged me away before I could get in. How come you're not in class?"

"I… got lost."

Laughing, Haruhi said, "Yeah, this school is pretty big, isn't it? Why don't I show you around?"

Pumpkin only nodded in response and followed her out of the bathroom.

* * *

OY! That was hard work... I promised to have chapter three by tuesday and Im... 57 minutes early?! WOOT WOOT!! yay break time...

hikaru. NO! no break for you! get back to work! you have dependant readers waiting on you to finish this story!

me. dont tell mewhat to do! your in MY head, which means YOU hafta do as I say!

hik. oh yea? make me!

me. 0smirks0 sit.

hik. 0sits0 what th- how did-

kao. hikaru! help! shes got me tied to a post!

me. woopsies... I forgot about little kaoru...

hik. I wanna go home...

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club- becasue if I did, Renge would have been their pet turtle.


	4. The dejavu of debt

Chapter Four

Haruhi showed Pumpkin around the school for the rest of the day, taking up the excuse of being a tour guide for some of the new students. Upon three 'o clock in the afternoon when the bell rang for the end of class, she and Pumpkin had arrived in front of Pumpkin's math class.

"Why is it you're scared of Kyouya-senpai?"

Shuddering, Pumpkin responded, "I'm not sure, but I think he knows something about me. It's scary, you know? Like he can see through me to my soul."

"Yeah, you have to be careful. He'll do what he can to get your soul sold to him. He's like- like a demon lord."

"That sounds about right, but- honestly I don't know him that well. I can't make assumptions of him right off the bat. There could be something about him deep down we don't know about."

"Doubtful…Well anyway- here we are, back at the beginning."

"Thank you so much. I just need to get my bag and I'll be out."  
"Actually, I have club activities to get to. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, alright. See you!" Waving at her, Pumpkin walked over to her desk and found her bag missing, a piece of paper on the flat surface. Picking the paper up, it read:

'_Your school bag is at the Third Music Room. Come after school and before three-fifteen. Yours, K.O.'_

What a disguised name. Crumpling the piece of paper up, she stuffed it into her pocket and began wandering the halls for the music room. What was so special about that room anyway? She'd already heard it enough times to make her sick. She had to ask Haruhi about it tomorrow.

Before she knew it, she found she was in front of the Third Music Room. She was surprised she found it on her first try, considering she only asked for directions twice. Breathing in successfully, she turned the door handle and found it opened with a little tug, but once it opened, a bright light appeared from within and rose petals flew out unto the hallway around her. Wincing, she pushed the door open the rest of the way and peered inside.

"Irashimase!" _Welcome! _Seven voices chorused at the same time as she looked around. "Uh… he- hello?"

"Come in!" They said at once.

Blinking, she looked from one person to the next. She recognized Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyouya, Hani and Takashi- was it coincidence she met them earlier? But then there were two identical looking faces she failed to place a name with. They seemed to have a smirky grin plastered to their mirroring faces as they chewed slowly on bananas.

"Uhm… I came for my bag?"

"Yes, of course you did! Hikaru, Kaoru! Bring this young lady her school bag!" Tamaki stood suddenly, snapping his fingers and pointing dramatically in the direction of where her bag was.

"Hai!" _Yes!_ They said at the same time, saluting their upper classman and walking in sync in the direction he had declared.

"Kabo-chan! You came!! Would you like to eat cake with us?" Hani, the senior, jumped unto Pumpkin and gave his wide-eyed stare, looking as cute as he could.

"Well- I'd like to, but-,"

"What's the matter, Chorus-san? Feeling somewhat- intimidated?" Kyouya pushed the rim of his glasses up higher on his nose, smirking at her.

"N- No! Not at all. I just don't- want to is all."

"Hey Kaoru! Think fast!" One of the red headed twins tossed Pumpkin's bag through the air over hers and Kyouyas heads, to the other twin that stood behind the dark haired teen. Out of instinct, Kyouya tried to grab the bag from the air, but it bounced off his hand and hit his head, knocking his glasses to the floor. Growling softly, he turned to the twins and frowned. "Pull another stunt like that and you won't live to do another." His warning tone sent a shiver down Pumpkin's spine.

"I'll get it." She walked over to the bag and stepped on a peel- one of the twins' banana peels as a matter of fact- sliding her feet right out from under her, causing her to land with a loud _crunch_ on her bottom.

Hearing the sound, every pair of eyes froze on her. Could that possibly be- the sound of _glass _coming from underneath her?

Glaring down at her, Kyouya twitched, "I believe you've just crushed my glasses."

"Eh…" leaning forward, she reached behind her and for the first time was glad she wearing petticoats. "I don't think they're too bad- they look manageable." She held up the wrinkled rim, not a single piece of glass remaining.

"Ahhh… you broke Kyouya's glasses." One of the twins said, leaning over her.

She had a feeling this was not a good sign.

"Those were chrome rims…" The other said.

She was sure this wasn't a good sign.

"That wasn't glass, either-,"

"It was crystal." They said at the same time.

Feeling very small, Pumpkin didn't- or rather, couldn't- move from her spot as she dangled the thin frame of the glasses in her hand.

"Not to mention there were diamonds in the bending points- perfect for catching light and reflecting them in your eyes…" shrugging at each other, they finished, "how much is that? About a million yen?"

She felt like a stone. That was almost ten thousand dollars. Who paid ten thousand dollars for a pair of glasses? For some reason the line 'damn rich bastards' came to mind. "…"

But- someone else beat her to the punch- "Damn rich bastards." Haruhi muttered as she looked away.

Suddenly recovering, Kyouya straightened his posture and crossed his arms even though a strange of aura of dark flames seemed to radiate from where he stood. "Now, Chorus-san. The question is, how do you intend on paying for those?"

"Isn't it obvious? She's rich like all of us are- so you will become a costumer until the debt is paid!" Tamaki held his thumb in forefinger up, an obvious 'its-all-going-according-to-plan' pose.

"Actually, Tamaki, _she_ doesn't have a penny."

"Huh?"

"Eh-!" Already Pumpkin felt herself falling down a hole.

"Her family may be rich, but- she doesn't get anything until she becomes eighteen. So in retrospect, she's just as poor as a commoner. Perhaps even poorer than Haruhi-kun." Make that a never-ending hole.

Everyone in the room gasped when they heard this. "EH?!"

"Welcome to debt-hood." Haruhi said as she walked past.

"Wait just a second! How dare you degrade me to a level lower than that of a commoner! I'm just as high on the social status as you are- you don't look like God to me!" Then she realized that he had said Haruhi-_kun. _Did that mean they didn't know Haruhi was a girl?

Half grinning and half smirking, Kyouya leaned in once more and whispered, "Well, it doesn't appear as though _He's_ here, does it?"

Throwing her arm up, she backed away from him until she felt the comfort of the door behind her. She couldn't believe someone could just say that!

"But- you still haven't answered my question, Chorus-san. What about the glasses?"

Swallowing, she looked down at the floor and sighed in defeat. "I have no choice, do I?"

"Then it's official! Pumpkin-san, you will become a hostess until the debt is paid, in full. You will host male students until stated otherwise. Understand?" Tamaki was suddenly serious.

"HUH?! Why? This isn't a prison!"  
The twins appeared as mirrors on either side of Tamaki and whispered something ushered in his ear. The only words she could make out were 'Haruhi' and 'male'.

She watched as a deep red blush appeared on the king's face. "Uh- Kyouya- perhaps it isn't the best idea-,"

"It's already been taken care of. Chorus-san knows already. As for Haruhi-," he turned and looked at his lower classman, "_your _debt has just been doubled." His anger still radiated throughout the room even after he walked away.

Suddenly, Haruhi also had her reasons for hating Pumpkin. Glaring in her direction with hatred, she walked over to a tray and poured water for tea.

"Uwahhh! Kabo-chan is gunna be a host, too?" Hani bounced over to where Pumpkin still sat in a daze. "Huh?"

"A hostess, Mitsukuni. The first." The giant at the boy's side replied.

Eyes widening (if that were possible), Hani ran over and grabbed Pumpkin around the neck. "Yay!! Kabo-chan's gunna spend time with us every day and eat cake! I'm so happy!"

"…Unh." Pumpkin simply replied. She wondered how her father would take the news.

* * *

ok... gomen for not updating sooner, but I got lazy. I didnt originally plan for Pumpkin to get into debt, but- the characters had other plans. blame them. 

Pumpkin- thats right! and if you dont comment, my gummy bear army will put you all in their clutches of stickiness!

Haruhi- -sweatdrop- please, do comment. kodo-sensei would appreciate it.

Kyouya- and if you dont comment, I will higher Haruhi's- and Pumpkin's- debt -grins evilly-

Pumpkin and Haruhi- COMMENT! NOW! PLEASE! WE BEG OF YOU!!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own OHSHC- because if I did, we wouldve seen more of Hani's dark side- and the consequences pertaining to. 


End file.
